


Subway

by softyooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyooh/pseuds/softyooh
Summary: Siyeon utterly detests the subway. And Minji is here to change that.





	Subway

**_“Taxi.”_ **

**_“Subway.”_ **

**_“No,”_ ** Siyeon whined, tugging at the older one’s blouse. **_“Taxi.”_ **

**_“Siyeon,”_ ** Minji held onto the hand that was tugging her, giving it a gentle squeeze. **_“It’ll be fun.”_ **

**_“Oh please,”_ ** Siyeon sank to the floor, grumpy. **_“How much fun can it get?“_ **

The black haired folded her arms. **_“You know how I hate the subway.”_ **

**_“You’ll be fine, Siyeon.”_ **Minji reassured, chuckling a little at the endearing sight of the younger one. 

But Siyeon wasn’t close to giving in to the idea of her getting on the subway.

Crowds, body heat, lack of personal bubble, confusing platform crossovers — Siyeon utterly detests the subway. She would stubbornly bend and twist her way, just so that she would never need to take the subway. It has always been that way and today was not going to be an exception. 

She breathed in, her eyes closed, as though she was summoning something within her. And in an instant, her eyes brightened, her cheeks puffed up, and her voice was pitched. **_“Baby, please, let’s just take a taxi.”_ **

That definitely did a thing or two to Minji’s heart, for the older one had to turn away, her heart feeling like it was going to combust right there and then. 

But Minji wasn’t close to giving up either. It was today or never. **_“We’re taking the subway.”_ **

**_“But-“_ **

**_“No.”_ ** Minji’s reply was curt. 

Siyeon groaned. **_“But-“_ **

**_“No.”_ **Came the repeated response. 

**_“You love me.”_ **

**_“N-“_ ** Then Minji felt her jaw tensed when she almost bite on her tongue. **_“Of course I do, Siyeon.”_ **

Siyeon smirked. She knew very well how to play the game that Minji had started. **_“Then we take the taxi.”_ **

  


**_“God, you’re really working me here, Siyeon.”_ ** Minji rubbed her temples. It was not like Minji to lose her cool, especially at Siyeon. 

But when it comes to convincing the stubborn Siyeon to take the subway, Minji is fighting a whole new level, against her love for Siyeon. 

And sometimes, Siyeon needs some tough love. 

**_“Subway or I’m calling the date off.”_ **That was Minji’s final resort. 

Of course, that led to a big response from Siyeon. **_“I can’t believe this.”_ ** She gasped indignantly. **_“You’re breaking up with me over a subway?”_ **

**_“No, no,”_ ** Minji waved her hand frantically, in fear of blowing this whole situation out of proportion. **_“I will call the date off, not break up with you, silly.”_ **

Wasn’t Minji looking forward to this date the most? Siyeon recalled, fidgeting with her sweaty fingers. The two were always so busy, with their schedules jam packed, they rarely have a whole day to themselves. But Minji was always contented with the little time they have together. 

_‘We’ll eventually get a free day to ourselves’_ , she would say. And today was supposed to be it. 

**_“We can always stay in our dorms.”_** She said, her tone not quite matching with the expression on her face. Minji’s smile was sad and Siyeon could see that. She could because of how well she knows her girlfriend, from how she liked her eggs cooked in the morning to how she performs at night, though all that are beside the point. 

Siyeon’s heart clenched. The extent Minji was willing to go just for her to overcome her hatred for the subways, all for her sake, made Siyeon realise how stubborn and selfish she was. **_“Let’s go.”_ **

She grabbed Minji’s hand and headed to the door. Minji was puzzled. **_“But don’t you hate the subway?”_ **

**_“Tempt me and I will change my mind, Miss Kim.”_ ** Siyeon pressed through gritted teeth, her grip on Minji tightened. **_“But for today, I’ll manage.”_ **

Minji’s eyes narrowed into slits and her cheeks were raised into an eye smile. _Now that, is a genuine smile,_ Siyeon grinned. 

  
  
-

The cloud grew darker above the younger one’s head as she stared at the swarming passengers enter the station before them with her dead eyes. 

Siyeon could feel the loud rumble of the tracks beneath her feet when the subway carriages left the station. All of the sudden, her legs felt wobbly, her head was light. 

**_“Hello? Earth to Siyeon?”_** Minji waved a hand before Siyeon’s lifeless eyes, before pecking on the back of Siyeon’s cold hand. 

That snapped Siyeon back to reality, her face a little green and they weren’t even in the station yet. Perhaps she was going to regret her decision after all. **_“It’ll be fun, you said.”_ **

**_“It will, trust me.”_ **

And because it was Minji who said it, Siyeon believed it. 

-

It did, however, take Minji another round of convincing to get Siyeon into the station, though it definitely was easier than when they were still in the dorms.

**_“See,”_ ** Minji huffed, struggling to keep her balance. **_“It’s not that bad.”_ **

When Siyeon noticed Minji was starting to lean backwards, she immediately reacted, grabbing the falling Minji by her arm. She pulled her girlfriend closer to her, to the corner of the carriage, into a protective embrace. From how Minji was doing, Siyeon was not very convinced. **_“Minji, you’re dying.”_ **

**_“To say I’m dying is an exaggeration,”_ ** Minji joked weakly, regaining her balance by holding onto Siyeon who was leaning against the side of the carriage. **_“But thanks, I almost lost my footing there.”_ **

**_“Clearly.”_ **Siyeon sighed, her hand stroking Minji’s arm that was on her. 

**_“But with more experience,”_ ** Minji tried to step out of Siyeon’s embrace, only to fall back onto her girlfriend shortly after when the carriage jerked. **_“You’ll do just fine.”_ **

**_“Don’t you always take the subway?”_ ** The younger one felt Minji’s weight on her shoulders and she slipped her arms around Minji’s waist. **_“You know, for those chocolate potato chips.”_ **

**_“Perhaps because you’re here, my legs are not cooperating with me.”_ **Minji winked, her words were suggestive. 

That made Siyeon’s cheeks blush a faint hue of red. **_“I’m pretty certain it’s your balance that’s questionable, but sure.”_ **

It was not long before they could hear the loud squeaking of the carriage brakes as the carriage came to a bumpy stop at the next station. The doors slowly squealed open and Siyeon’s face paled. Another wave of passengers entered, shoving the two further into the corner of the carriage, with Siyeon pinned against the wall and Minji shoved right onto her. 

Squirming, Siyeon held her breath. 

**_“Siyeon.”_ **

**_“Hm?”_ **

**_“Please don’t move too much.”_ **Minji’s voice was meek. 

Confused, Siyeon turned to look at her girlfriend while trying not to move too much as instructed. Her eyes traced off from Minji’s shy expression to her legs that was wrapped around her own. **_“Oh.”_ **

Siyeon’s teasing eyes danced all over Minji’s features, lingering on Minji’s lips for the most. 

**_“Stop.”_ **Minji breathed, her warm breath tickling Siyeon right below her jaw. 

**_“Stop what?”_ **Siyeon’s mouth hovered by Minji’s ear, almost close enough to brush the pierced lobe. 

  


**_“Your stare.”_ **The older one swallowed, resisting the urge to cover Siyeon’s mouth – if only because they're wedged so well in their corner that she can't move her arms from where they're stretched over Siyeon’s head, against the wall behind her. 

**_“Aw, babe,”_ ** Siyeon smirked, her upper and lower lips smacking against each other elaborately. **_“I’m just checking my beautiful girlfriend out.”_ **

Minji blushed. **_“You’re such a flirt.”_ **

And Siyeon responded with a quick smack on Minji’s lips. ** _“But I didn’t lie, did I?”_**

Another stop, they were pressed tighter together, and Siyeon’s legs were starting to buckle and rub against Minji’s inner thighs. It was at times like this, Minji wished she hadn’t worn her shorts to the beach. 

But all of the sudden, Minji choked, in attempt to stifle her gasp. 

**_“Siyeon,”_ ** Minji’s voice was low, whispering harshly. **_“What are you doing.”_ **

Siyeon hummed. **_“Nothing.”_ **

**_“Then why the hell are your hands on my butt?_**

_Soft and squishy_ , Siyeon mused. 

  
Maybe the subway wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on twitter by me :D  
> twitter: @softyooh


End file.
